Aftermath
by Xx shimmering starlight xX
Summary: Years have passed, and now , the crazy people of today are becoming parents! how is parent-life for them, being the mom and dad of crazy hyper active kids who have the fairy tail spirit in their hearts? and what about the kids? Who can Imagine Natsu as a dad? And unfortunately, Lucy's kid isn't exactly civilized, Erza's kid dies everyday,Gray's daughter STRIPS! common pairings.
1. meet the kids

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! This time, I've come out the ...supposed second generation of FT! I'm gonna try note to zone off.

Anyone here watched sword art online? USUNA AND KIRITO ARE SO AWESOME! ^w^

Wendy- Shimmer-san doesn't own us, Mashima- san does, arigatou minna, for reading!

Happy- Aye! Shimmer-san is too dumb to think about us

Me: said something Happy-san? *devilish innocent smile*

Happy-A-aye...

* * *

The tension was suffocating

The entire guild gathered around the infirmary , uncharacteristically quiet, praying with their hands clasped together, from inside the closed wooden doors of the infirmary, they could hear the painful screams and yelps of a female voice, the calm voice of Erza and soothing words of Makarov.

It felt like ages until silence befell the hall, all of their hearts stopped until, like a shining ray of light, a fire dragon slayer emerged, exhausted, yet proud, and in his hands lay…

A beautiful baby girl, wrapped in a pink colored towel that matched the color of her father's hair, crying at the top of her lungs…Natsu's girl, no doubt about that.

Natsu gave out a roar, flashing his signature grin with pride, and the hall resonated with the howls of joy that followed his smile.

Makarov came in sight from the doors, escorted by Erza and Mirajane, his face looked serene and happy, and he started with a booming voice.

'Today, the family grows bigger brats! Today I welcome to the guild, the daughter of my kids, Natsu and Lucy, Luna Heartfilia Dragneel!'

Natsu pumped his fist into the air with flickers of orange flames licking his skin,

'MY KIDS GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!'

Gray, who stood at the corner, carrying his daughter, Yukia, and in his usual shirtless glory, protested with the shards of sharp ice that he sent his rival's way.

'What the hell snowflake! My kids here ya know!'

'My Kid's gonna beat yours!'

'My kid's a girl!'

'So what!'

'SHE IS GONNA BE A LUCY ERZA AND MIRA ALL PACKED INTO ONE AND SHE'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!'

'HA! YOUR TRYING TO TELL YOUR KID'S GONNA KICK YOUR OWN ASS!'

Fairy tail survival tip number one, a recently pregnant Titania, is 10 times more fatal then the normal Titania…*shiver*

Erza slowly and carefully placed Yukia and Luna on a table near by, with her eyes covered by her scar-scratch that, BLOODY bangs and a dark shadow over her brown orbs, she looked more like the devil.

*insert a bloodied and beaten up Gray and Natsu HERE*

Luna's birth had resulted in her father and uncle ending up in the infirmary for 5 days; a 12 day long drinking competition hosted none other than her aunt Cana, and a warrant of arrest that came from the council itself for all of them,

Just the normal birth of a fairy Tail Mage, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

12 years had passed since Luna's birth; many things had happened since that day, before only 1 week of her birth, Siegrin Scarlet Fernandes, son of Erza and Jellal was born, and 1 year later, Satoshi Redfox, son of Levy and Gajeel was born.

10th February, was an important day for the 4 of them, today is the day they first embark on missions…hopefully, that is.

'SNOWFLAKE YOU BITCH! I SAW THAT MISSION FIRST!'

'BACK OFF PINKY!'

SAYS THE GIRL WHO STRIPS!

SAYS THE GIRL WHO EATS LIKE A PIG!

ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?

NO, I'M CALLING YOU A PIG!

Yes…gender didn't matter, and apparently rivalry is a genetic disease, Natsu and Grays girls looked like damsels in distress, but…looks can be SO deceiving.

Luna grew up to be almost as beautiful as her mother, with straight pink hair and onyx eyes, she looked stunning, although she wasn't what we called civilized, eating habits like a pig *coughNatsucough* and weird like her mother *coughLUCYcough*, she was one hell of a teen.

With both parents being mages she showed the potential of becoming a mage at a very young age, her magic was also unique, light alchemy. Being said that, she was a creation mage, much to Natsu's dismay, but both Luna and Lucy knew how proud he was.

Yukia on the other hand, was much more level headed and cool *insert failed pun HERE* then her self proclaimed rival, but, oh~ how she changed at the sight of Luna, and like I said before, RIVALRY IS GENETIC DISEASE AND THAT'S THE MOST PROVEN FACT OF THE CENTURY, so it was only natural that Gray and Juvia's Kid got the hysterics when she saw Natsu and Lucy's one.

She also grew up to be a beautiful girl herself, with her dark blue hair, that got caught up in the middle of the 2 shades she had to choose from, finally, it wasn't raven, and it wasn't azure, they had merged into the most amazing shade of blue that anyone could imagine, Yukia was damn proud of her hair.

Yukia was also potentially a mage of an impressive caliber, and had decided to learn the magic that her Grandma gave her life for, Gray was proud of his daughter's decision, and had given most of his times teaching her.

But…when they fought…it was hard to believe they were girls.

Satoshi had once made a comment about how girls shouldn't be stressing themselves like that since…every month they had their time…poor thing had to go through 15 stitches…and he would always wonder as to which was sharper.

Gender discrimination was the one thing Luna and Yukia did not tolerate, it was just his luck that it slipped out, and as an aftermath of the incident…Gajeel didn't show his face to his rivals for a week.

Satoshi meant knowledgeable, and Levy's kid turned out the most ironic mix of bookwormish toughness in the perfect ratio, and he was super cute too! With his contrasting pale skin and black, spiky hair, all the women in the guild had agreed on the fact that Satoshi would soon become a heart throb for the girls.

Of course, Siegrin was out of the competition, in both looks and magic, with the greatest mages of time as parents, lets not forget that they were probably two of the best looking people in Fiore, he was just to die for…or so said Mirajane.

The new generation had a knack for creation magic, and Satoshi had become a mage who had the power of shaping metals with his bare hands, he had improved dramatically as time passed, and Levy was proud that her son took up the habit of reading like her.

Siegrin had a power that was similar to his adoptive cousin, Meredy. He could summon weapons that were made of heavenly material; he was calm, quiet and collected, and for some reason, Luna LOVED to fight him, not one day went without Luna's rejected invitations and shouts…of course, Siegrin simply let it go with a smart-ass comment, leaving her furious.

After the Grand Magic Games, Jellal's identity was discovered, and Fairy Tail had raided the council, after some rampages from Natsu and Gray, a few collapsed buildings, which were the courtesy of Gajeel, a flooded hall from Juvia and Wendy, Lucy and Levy acting as the Lawyers, and of course, the frosting on top of the pure chaos flavored layer cake known as Fairy Tail, Erza had confronted the members, because after all…she loved him almost as much as her cheesecake.

No…cheesecake stays on top, he misses out by just 2 points.

When the council had released him for the sake of dear life, he was welcomed warmly into the guild, and in exactly 1 hour, he merged in with them like it was always his home, Meredy and Ultear had joined in too, ah~ it was the cheesy happy ending like it was supposed to be.

After a month, master Makarov called Jellal and Erza to his office, and when they got out…Erza was engaged…

More like FORCED to be engaged, he said that he could smell the tension between them a mile away and if they didn't get married, he would make them, Erza's engagement ring was basically a coiled piece of wire that she wore for the sake of her dear life, and he made for the sake of his.

And there you have it… the complete and necessary history.

*collective and angry voices yell*

CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY!

A-aye!

* * *

'When Luna and Yukia had just started to start throwing insults to each other, the entire guild had already gathered around, only waiting for them to start, somebody needed to, and they had the honor of starting the chaos.

Of course, parents interfere, like what they did now,

'YEAH! MY KIDS FIRED UP YA SNOWFLAKE! SHE IS GONNA KICK HER ASS!'

'SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN! GET HER YU!'

'LUNA HEARTFILIA DRAGNEEL, IF YOU ARE EVEN THINKING ABOUT PICKING A FIGHT WITH YUKI, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!'

'Ju-Juvia doesn't think Yu-Chan should fight with Lun-chan…'

ERZA! HELP US!

'Ah~ the essence of feminine dominance.'

WHAT?!

Too…late.

'Light make! Sunlight Slash!'

Ice Make! Frozen Blade!'

'CHARGE!'

From opposite sides, two forces of magic power collided with each other, one, a sparkling array of icy blades that gleamed fatally in the light and the other, an array of glowing, sharp, blades of light, they sped toward each other, and exploded into a huge cloud of magic remnants.

Right on cue, the fight started all around the guild, and awkwardly in the middle stood a really confused Juvia, a Frustrated Lucy who kept on saying that this generation had a lot of BAD genes in them, Siegrin and Jellal, who were leisurely sipping two cups of coffee, and Mirajane who happily chatted away as how the tradition of Fairy Tail didn't have to worry about being over.

Well, today definitely wasn't any of their Lucky days now, was it?

WRONG.

It had all started when Satoshi interrupted when Yukia and Luna and the rest of the guild was about to blow each others heads off.

'Umm…guys? Aren't we, like supposed to be picking a job or something?'

Awkward silence…

'AHHH! I FORGOT! OUTTA MY WAY WENCH!'

Of course, Yukia wasn't too thrilled with her nickname.

'You didn't learn your lesson Bitch? Don't you see who's better here?'

'Don't you DARE show me seniority you ugly mother, I'll slice you up and serve you with ketchup!'

They were about to go at it again, sure, until a certain some one with Scarlet hair stopped them.

'Okay girls, I think that should be enough for today, ne?'

'Aunt Erza!'

'Girls, I don't think you should be training on such a big day, go on, and pick a mission, PEACEFULLY.'

Gray and Natsu were JEALOUS of their kids, because Erza loved them like her own son, and NEVER hit them, and the girls probably listened to her more then Lucy or Juvia, not that they complained, they were more then happy that SOMEONE could stop them from destroying the entire guild.

Siegrin held out a piece of paper before his friends with a smile on his lips.

'Shirotsume town blah blah blah…required to exterminate some monster blah blah…HOLYFUCKINSHIT THE REWARD IS 40, 000, 0 JEWELS!'

Yes, even idiocy is hereditary, proven by Luna, hypothetically claimed by Yukia.

Satoshi interrupted her dreams of unlimited chocolate, by putting light on the undeniable fact that…

'4 PEOPLE? ARE YOU SERIOSLY CONSIDERING THAT LUNA AND YUKIA CAN ACTUALLY DO A MISSION TOGETHER?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?'

'NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING WITH MISS STRIPPER PRINCESS HERE!'

'AND I AM NOT GOING WITH LIGHT-HEAD HERE EITHER!'

'Girls, I think you 4 should take this opportunity for bonding with each other, THIS IS AN ORDER, I will be hoping to see you at the train station, same goes for you too Satoshi.'

'B-but…'

WE ARE DONE HERE!

H-HAI AUNT ERZA!

Sieg! We should be going now, tells your dad to get me 5 strawberry cakes, WITH THE VANILLA FROSTING, NOT THE CHOCOLATE ONE.

Yes, mum.

'Aww…that poor guy, dying almost everyday…'

* * *

So, Minna...Do you think I should continue? I don't know, since this is very much crappish, so feedback would be appreciated, atleast 5 favs wanted! then i'll think about it, KIDDING, then i'll update! I have...Low expectations..

BTW, anyone wants to roleplay on facebook? I'm hooked on RP as far as I'm concerned.

R&R

Shimmer-neko


	2. descendant of Zeref

Luna was dying.

If Mavis let her live, the first thing she was going to do after getting off this God damn train was to beat Yukia to a pulp, or turn this train in to a scrap meal for uncle Gajeel, or just both at once, not that blowing stuff up was new for her.

She opened one eye with great difficulty, her onyx orbs dilated, and noticeable in her greenish skin, only to see a blunette smirking at her, licking a Popsicle, Satoshi reading a book beside her, and something really soft and warm beside her.

Okay, Yukia, Satoshi, herself…that leaves…

SIEGRIN.

Yes, she could see it right now, at this rate, there was going to be a new tombstone at the Cardia cathedral, with the words 'Luna Heartfilia Dragneel' written on it. She could practically feel the embarrassment coiling up from the pit of her soul until it tainted her cheeks a deep scarlet.

Oh, wait a second, Sieg doesn't have scarlet hair…

*deep breath*

Thank Mavis. NOT the last day of her life, she completely forgot about aunt Erza.

For the first time in her life, Luna felt grateful towards Yukia, if they weren't trying to bash each other's brains out, aunt Erza would never come, if aunt Erza didn't come, she would have been lying sick on Siegrin's shoulder, if it WAS him, Yukia would make her life HELL, bad move Yukia, you just lost your weapon of a life time, boo-yeah.

Luna discovered that the softness came form a huge bunny costume that she was wearing, gratitude filled her, Aunt Erza was like her mum, sometimes a bit socially awkward, but she was kind, and strong and surprisingly motherly, although yes, she had to admit, aunt Erza looked anything but motherly, especially when she was beating her dad, or uncle Gray to a bloody mash, but it seemed as if, she completely transformed when it came to her, Yukia, Satoshi, and Siegrin..

Erza ran a cotton clad hand run through Luna's scalp, her rose hair sliding apart with every movement, She seemed better now, she let a sigh escape her lips and re-equipped into a heart kreuz armor she recently bought.

The train stopped with a screeching noise, Yukia put her palms over her ears, she looked beside her, that idiot of a bookworm was still reading, Yukia for the sake of curiosity, once punched Satoshi in the arm while he was reading, she was right, he didn't bat an eyelid. *sigh* Books spoil kids, in Yukia's view, just having a nice cup of iced tea, while fighting with other people was the greatest relaxation.  
Erza suddenly slung Luna over her shoulder and looked at all the other teenagers in the carriage like nothing ever happened, not that anyone re-acted, it's just typical aunt Erza, even though Luna's tummy did a backward flip that could easily get a 10/10 in the Olympic gymnastics event.

'Alright kids, let's get going, Yukia, I know it's hot but stripping down to a singlet is not on my list of activities, PUT THAT SHIRT BACK ON YOUNG LADY' Erza half said-half growled out.

Yukia put on the shirt with a bored expression and slung her backpack on, hands in her pockets, while Erza stomped out of the now-stationary train, dragging along about 10 backpacks, satoshi, luna and Siegrin.

Thank God.

* * *

When they reached Shirotsume town, it was dusk, the client was the mayor, when the 5 had reached the city hall, they felt like their limbs were going to fall apart, excluding the ever so reat Titania, who simply criticized them the entire death-march, AKA the walk to the mayors office.

The mayor was a plump man in his 40's with a moustache and a bald head that looked like an egg he was an efficient man and had prepared for their accommodation, food, and all other essentials. He was a kind man, and told them that the details of the mission could wait.

They were OVER JOYED; Luna practically gave the man a bear hug.

The motel was called Sakura cottage, a quaint little place near the cherry blossom trees, it was spring, and all the trees were the same color as Luna's hair.

Well, Dinner was worth watching.

Satoshi poked a fork in his eye, but he said the book was worth it, Siegrin spilled coffee on Luna's brand new top, Yukia stripped down to her singlets like always, and well, the dilemma happened when Satoshi, panicking, hit Siegrin, who then hit Luna's top with coffee, who then hit….ERZA'S CHEESECAKE.

Erza scarlet, she deserved a break, handling 4 kids was no easy job, she took her dessert boyfriend, who was also called strawberry cheesecake, to the table and slowly wrapped herself in a little cocoon called sweetness.

until someone ruined it. HER cheesecake.

Face the wrath of Titania, punks…

It was a bloodbath…least to say, let's say Siegrin has doubts as to whether his mother is really a woman….

* * *

After the whole incident, the next morning, they all headed towards the mayor's office.

'Whiny bimbo!'

'Perverted sissy!

'Pig-eyes!'

'Frostbite!'

'Lighthead!'

'…Someone's trying to read here!'

'Leave them Satoshi, it's hopeless…'

*after 5 minutes*

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!'

'Y-yes aunt Erza..'

* * *

The mayor, Mr. Johnson, eyed the five mages and mentally facepalmed himself. Last night they looked like ORDINARY people, well not anymore, he might as well write off the town to the monster.

'So, Bald-san, tell us the details!'

'It's Mr. Johnson, actually Luna-san'

'Yeah, at least get his name right, Baka!' Yukia sneered.

*punch*

Insert a fainted Yukia inside the wall.

Yep, the monster, definitely his favorite right now.

'Very well, there's something you must know about the 'Monster' I have asked you to exterminate…'

Erza leaned forward with a curious look in her eyes, laced with anxiety.

'She is actually…a descendent of Zeref himself…a sorceress…named Miyako Hinamori. She is only 14 years old…but I simply, can't let her live, she is after all, carrying HIS blood.'

Erza jerked back in her sit, mixed feelings flooded her…murder, a girl?

She punched the table with one clenched armor clad hand, and she did it again and again.

Mr. Johnson sighed, and looked at her.

'Mrs. Fernandes, I know this is quite a shock for you, but that girl is nothing but trouble, and you might think it's barbaric, to kill a person because of her blood, but….I think, it would be taking a huge risk to let her live, she, according to my predictions, has a monster hidden inside of her.'

A monster… hidden in a girl's body?

'A…WHAT?'

YOU EXPECT US TO MURDER SOMEONE?'

Erza looked shocked, it was Luna and Siegrin, she could see tiny teardrops forming at Luna's eyes, and Sieg's fist open and close and a shin, sharp fragment of some heavenly weapon form in his hands.

Luna grabbed the mayor's collar, and pulled him towards herself.

'Vermin…like you, don't deserve to live, so what if some sicko was her descendent? She's alive, IT'S A LIFE DAMMIT!'

Erza felt a warm feeling flood her, pride, she could see the shadow of her dear nakama in her onyx, determined eyes. Chanting the same words her father said years ago.

Satoshi and Yukia stood up.

'We want to see her, Miyako, I mean, as soon as possible, no one can kill her you don't have that right.'

The mayor tried to say something, still in Luna's grip, but suddenly all the eyes in the room turned from him to a figure standing near the door.

A pale, teenage girl, with blue-black hair and sad, dark hazel-green eyes that were shadowed by some ominous presence, she wore a full sleeved black top and a black skirt that reached her toes.

'You guys have it all wrong…mayor san is being wronged, it was me…Miyako, all along'

'What do you mean, we have it wrong? Fatso here was trying to kill you!' Yukia shouted.

Miyako gave her a faded smile…

'No, Yukia-san, you see..' She stopped and took a breath.

'I WANT to die'

* * *

I KNOW THIS IS THE SUCKIEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, GOMEEEEEN, moving and flights and jet legs...hopefully if i get a few reviews, the next chapter will be GOOD


	3. Miyako's story

_ MIYAKO'S STORY_

* * *

OKAY, super late, SUPER SUCKISH CHAPTER, with Mavis and Zeref, and a sad family story. And I randomly made something up about Fairy Tail. With apologies to Mashima.

Luna: Shimmer here is a total baka, so OBVIOUSLY SHE DOESN'T OWN US.  
Shimmer: Yukia has a page of your diary...Lun-chan~  
Luna: THAT BITCH! GET HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I CRUSH THAT ICY BRAIN OF YOURS!  
Happy: Aye!  
*facepalm*

* * *

Yukia Loxer Fullbuster was not the kind to be surprised. No one in Fairy Tail is, because what seems like surprises to other people is just ordinary in their guild.

Heck, she wasn't surprised when she found out about Luna and- argh, forget them. She needs to save THAT little page of the light-head's diary for future blackmailing.

But she was. ABSOLUTELY SHAKEN…

Shaken to the core of her heart, her body trembled in shock as she looked at Miyako. The pale skinned girl had a drifting, sad, depressed and cold shadow in her green eyes. They were cloudy, her violet-blue hair disheveled.

_'I want to die…'_

Is she crazy? What kind of sadistic Bitch wants to DIE?!

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her hand gliding across Miyako's cheek.

SLAP.

Erza, Siegrin, Luna, the mayor and Satoshi looked at her with shock in their eyes first, and then Luna stepped up as well.

The Pinkette shook the girl's shoulder violently.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?'

Miyako snapped her eyes open.

Luna stepped back a step, with her bangs in front of her eyes she started in a shaky voice.

'It's not your fault…You can't choose your family, BUT YOU MUST MAKE THE MOST OF IT! You can't let go of your life Miyako! You're alive right now…when you die; you take your world with you. You don't have that right, you hear me lady?'

Erza heaved a sigh. She looked at both of them proudly. They resembled her nakama to an absurd level. And smack her face with a cheesecake if she was wrong; are those the silhouettes of dragons she sees behind Luna?

Miyako fell to a lump on the luscious velvet surface of the sofa in the office. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead even in a temperature tweaked room.

'You don't know…you don't know the monster in me…'

This time it was Erza who took the stage.

'We will hear it. I will not allow such foolishness to happen. I will hear your story, Mr. Mayor, if you will please leave.'

'Of course, Mrs. Fernandes'

She was never so lost in her life. She felt her eyes water with every word the girl uttered.

Let's go back 15 minutes.

Miyako started.

'Once, Tenrou Island was a piece of land where civilization thrived. Two people were born on the same day with tremendous magic power. These two were Zeref and Mavis. Yes, you heard me right, Mavis Vermillion.'

*deep breath*

'Mavis and Zeref grew up as playmates, as best friends. Then, their magic power was discovered, the village officials decided to report them to the council. They were then…reported to the bureau of magical development.'

'Test subjects?'  
'Yes, this phenomenal magic power of their body was used to implant the experimental elements, 'life' and 'death'.

'…Those were the results…of an experiment?'

'No, those elements were hidden in them, they helped to bring them out.'

'…I see'.

'So, Zeref devastated by natures choice in him, went berserk, hurt Mavis, and turned against the kingdom. Mavis, incredibly intelligent, joined the rune knights, and had fought against her friend. The possessed Zeref by then had destroyed towns and countries, created monstrosities.'

'So…Zeref, wasn't evil at first?'

'No, from what I have heard. He was a compassionate person.'

'Ah…'

'So, when Mavis had faced him once again, she couldn't fight him, instead, Zeref, reflecting on their time spent together, snapped out of his trance, and repented. Mavis, accepted him in loving arms.'

'So, I'm guessing you're Mavis's descendent too?'  
'Correct'

*Luna gasped with a rude expression*

'LUNA HEARTFILIA DRAGNEEL, I WANT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT AND TAPED*

*Luna's mouth taped*

'Thank you Yukia.'

Miyako didn't know why, but foe the first time in her life, she felt like smiling. These people made her smile.

How odd.

She continued.

'However, life and death weren't supposed to live together. Their child was cursed, to transform into a creature of the night. Zeref became immortal, with life repelling him. Mavis became sick, soon to die.'

She breathed in. Out. And continued.

'However, Mavis knew that her child would be shunned, she decided to build a place for it to belong. A guild. Where everyone is family, everyone is accepted. Everyone is nakama. Fairy Tail. She started with newfound energy and enthusiasm. She succeeded. But before she could take her child there, she left.'

'A devastated Zeref abandoned his child, went mad with grief, he wandered around Tenrou island where Mavis protected her nakama, where a part of her lived on as an astral body. Never to meet each other again.'

Erza never knew Fairy Tail was built from the love of a mother. Isn't that the greatest love of them all? She felt proud to belong in her guild. She must say, Mavis succeeded, her home was where everyone is accepted. She was grateful towards Master Mavis. If it wasn't that way, she and Jellal could never have been the way they are now. Even now when she heard others called her 'Mrs. Fernandez', it felt too good to be true.

'We lived on, a line of descendents, turning into a creature of night every new moon. We are possessed by spirits that lead us towards evil. I can't control myself; I studied every self destruction circle out there. I can't commit suicide.'

'Why must you do so, Miyako?' Erza asked concern visible in her voice.

She chuckled melancholically; it gave Yukia the chills down her spine. And she was an ICE MAGE, for Kami's sake!

'I am a murderer, a thief, a creature of bad luck. I WAS NOT MEANT TO BE IN THE FIRST PLACE!'

She slumped down again.

'I am not meant to be in the first place…'

Miyako felt two hands on her shoulders, two armor clad, warm hands. Scarlet hair draped her eyes.

'You are meant to be, where you belong, where everyone is accepted. Come with us…'

4 voices boomed from behind.

'TO FAIRY TAIL!'

Inside her heart, Miyako Hinamori finally felt the warmth of acceptance.

Maybe living was an option after all?

* * *

Oh God, please don't kill me, ONEGAISHIMASU! I had writers block, and still kind of managed to suck, BIG time. And especially, CACTUSJUICYLOOPY, thank you for the much needed waking up I needed. I needed that. Arigatou!

'Rainbow colors' IS REALLY STUCK!, Any pairing suggestions minna? I will be forever indebted to you!

p.s: Tonari no Kaibutsu kun...KEWT! Oh Haru, you crack me up. ;u;


End file.
